There are various types of clothes hangers available on the market. However, most of the hangers are fixed in structure and made of rigid materials, such as metal, wood or plastics. Also, these hangers take up a lot of space, and therefore may not be suitable for storage within a storage box or suitcase for travel or daily use.
Thus, there is a need for hangers that are flexible to facilitate hanging and accessing clothes and accessories with ease and are convenient to carry or store.